shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Owen Harris
'''Owen Harris '''is the 'New Guy' in Season 1, which was released in the updated Surviving High School. Owen was introduced as the new main male protagonist of the game as a replacement of Howard and John who were the main male protagonsits of the game before they graduated and Owen came. Owen's most notable story so far has been his relationships between Paige and Zoe. Storylines Owen first appeared at Twin Branches High as the main character during the megapack that was released as part of the major update of the game. Owen was greeted by Zoe and Owen develops a crush on her. Nate Crawford, who is obsessed with Zoe, threatens Owen and tells him that he can not date Zoe. Owen continues to get closer to Zoe regardless. This causes Nate to hate Owen more and he hires Wes to discover more about Owen. Wes discovers that Owen transferred from Pinecrest High after he accidently put a guy from another school on a weelchair during a game of football due to the pressure from his dad. Owen then moved to live with his Grandma Betty. Nate taunts Owen about his past and Owen stops going to school. When Zoe finds out what Owen did, Owen apologizes to the guy who he put on a weelchair and Zoe is pleased with Owen. Zoe is furious when she finds out what Nate did. Owen decides to carry on playing football and joins the football team. Owen later joins the basketball team. When Zoe decides to run for social chair, Owen develops a dislike to Paige who is competing against Zoe and is nasty towards her. However, when Owen and Paige are paired up in a physology project, the two start to get closer after Owen realizes that there was more to Paige than he thought. The two then kiss. Owen becomes confused about his feelings between Zoe and Paige and he starts to get closer to Paige and they eventually start dating despite Paige's mother and stepfather's dissaproval. Zoe then starts to have a crush on Owen and is upset when she finds out that Paige and Owen kissed and she realizes that Owen likes Paige. Zoe attemps to get closer to Owen regardless although nearly gives up when Autumn makes her realize that sometimes it is best to change course. However, Zoe still decides to carry on trying. Paige is then sent back to her old school, Monarch Prep, by her mother and stepfather and is put on lockdown in order to keep her away from Owen. Zoe discovers what happened to Paige and tells Owen. Zoe and Owen then go to Monarch prep and are schocked when they see Paige in lockdown. Owen and Zoe then play the parts as Romeo and Juliet in the school play. However, Paige then escapes from Monarch Prep and goes to the school play where she arrives to see Owen and Zoe kissing in the scene, upsetting her. Personallity Not too much is known about Owen's personallity as he is new although it is known that Owen is a nice guy who comes from a hard background. He is athletic, being on the football team and the basketball team. Owen is popular amongst the girls at Twin Branches. Age Owen's specific age is unknown however it is known that before he transfered to Twin Branches High, he had spent at least one year in high school. It is unknown if Owen is a Sophomore, Junior or Senior. However it is likely he is a Sophomore or a Junior as there have been no signs of him graduating this year so far. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Basketball Team Members Category:Powen lovers Category:Poor